


At The Movies

by eledhwenlin



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Car Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 20:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eledhwenlin/pseuds/eledhwenlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Spencer are watching a very bad movie at the drive-in cinema. Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	At The Movies

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to [](http://girlmarauders.livejournal.com/profile)[**girlmarauders**](http://girlmarauders.livejournal.com/) for the beta! <333 Fill for _vehicular_ on my kink bingo card.

"This is stupid," Spencer says.

"No, it's not," Brendon says sharply, although the movie really is horrible. The dialogue is bad enough that Brendon's considering turning the radio off and making up their own MST3K commentary. But it was Brendon's idea to go to the drive-in cinema and they're going to have fun, dammit.

Brendon cringes at a particularly bad line. No, he thinks, not even his hurt pride is reason enough to endure that. He turns to Spencer, only to find Spencer already looking at him. "What?"

Spencer raises one eyebrow. "Are you having fun?"

Brendon fights hard with himself. "... no."

To Brendon's surprise, Spencer grins. "There's a way we could have fun," he says.

"The movie's bad."

"I know."

"It's really fucking terrible, like so bad that I can't find a comparison because seriously. Who produces this shit?"

Spencer grins. "Yeah, the movie's not good."

"You wanna go home?" Brendon asks, defeated.

"Nope."

"But ... the movie--"

"Brendon," Spencer says calmly. "We are in a car. At the very back. At night. Nobody can see us."

"Spencer," Brendon starts. He shifts, his pants uncomfortably tight all of a sudden. "Do you mean-"

"Yes. Come here."

Spencer leans in and tucks Brendon close. It's awkward, leaning over the middle compartment and kissing. But it's also good--the way the gear shift is digging into Brendon's thigh and the way the small cabin seems to heat up immediately.

Brendon reaches down, feels his way until he reaches Spencer's cock. He's hard already. "Let me," Brendon whispers against Spencer's lips.

"When have I ever said no," Spencer says.

Spencer gets his jeans open and his cock out and Brendon leans down immediately, only to hit his head on the steering wheel.

"Careful!" Spencer jerks him away. "Don't honk," he says. "Or someone will come looking."

Brendon shudders. Spencer has him in a strong grip, holding him tightly, and, between the steering wheel, the gear shift and Spencer, Brendon doesn't have a lot of manoeuvring room. It makes everything feel better though. He's painfully aware of how he has to twist to get to Spencer's cock, which is tantalising near, if Spencer would just let go a little bit of Brendon.

"I'll make sure you don’t hit the wheel," Spencer says. He keeps his hand on Brendon's head, pushing him gently but firmly toward his cock.

Brendon moans in anticipation and opens his mouth. He licks over the head quickly, gathering the pre-come that's collected there, before sinking down further.

Spencer groans, but keeps pushing Brendon down. "Don't come," he says. Brendon nods and lets Spencer push him deeper. He likes to deep throat for Spencer, likes it even more when Spencer just takes it.

"You're so good," Spencer says. His voice is low and--lazy is the only word Brendon has for it. Spencer gets this immensely leisurely, lazy tone of voice, like he could be sitting here for hours and let Brendon give him head (and he can, Brendon knows, they've done that), when he's in that headspace. This voice is enough to put Brendon into his headspace. It's easy to just submit and let Spencer decide.

Spencer leans back, his hand still steady. He lets Brendon bob up and down a couple of time until Brendon knows how far he can go without hitting the wheel. Brendon sinks down all the time and waits for a moment. He likes it like this, letting Spencer fill him up. Spencer doesn't let him do it often, though.

Brendon moves slowly, savouring the way his mouth stretches around Spencer's cock, pressing his tongue against the thick vein running along Spencer's cock. He doesn't let it slip all the way out, keeps the head in and hums.

"My favourite," Spencer says and pats Brendon's hair.

Brendon feels something huge and warm expand in his chest. He sinks down slowly again.

Time runs together and Brendon gets lost in the steady movements of giving head. He's surprised when Spencer stops him. "I'm close," Spencer whispers.

Brendon whines. He doesn't want to stop yet.

"Sh," Spencer says. "If you're a good boy, you'll get a reward."

Rewards are important, and Brendon's torn between wanting the reward and Spencer's cock.

Spencer pats Brendon's cheek, rubbing his thumb against it and pressing against his own cock through Brendon's skin. "I love how much you love to suck my cock," he says. "You'll get another chance soon enough."

He pushes Brendon's head up and then wraps his own hand around his cock. "You know what to do," Spencer says almost carelessly.

Brendon keeps his throat relaxed and waits. When the first spurt hits his throat, he swallows instinctively.

Spencer moans, his hand tightening in Brendon's hair enough that it hurts, but Brendon lets Spencer guide him.

"Yeah," Spencer says. "Come on, swallow it all."

It's a lot and Brendon misses some of it. He carefully licks it up, preening when Spencer pats his hair and scratches his neck.

"You're like a little kitten," Spencer says. His voice is slow and dark--languid, Brendon thinks. It feels like honey running over Brendon's body. "A tiny porn kitten."

Brendon laughs at that. "Does that mean I can scratch you?"

Spencer digs his fingers into Brendon's shoulder. Brendon gasps and leans into it. "No," Spencer says. "I figure I'd rather scratch you. That way it's more fun for both of us."

Brendon nods. Spencer pulls him and leans in for a kiss. Brendon whimpers because Spencer kisses him hard. "You did good," Spencer says. "You deserve a reward. What do you choose?"

"I can choose one?" Brendon's head buzzes with options. Flogging? No, they do it all the time--Brendon should choose something that he doesn't get that often. Waxing?

Spencer chuckles. "You have time until we get home," he says. "But then you have to know."

"Home?"

Right in that moment Brendon realises that the movie's over--the credits are rolling and several cars are already leaving.

"Home," Spencer says. "And choose wisely."

Brendon slides into his own seat and grins. He can't wait to get home.


End file.
